


Halloween: Fun Family Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candy, Children, Consensual, Cute, Cute Kids, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It is Charlie's First Halloween, since he got out of the hospital, Danny was on cloud nine, Steve decided to do up Charlie's costume, Will Danny like it ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one !!!!*





	

*Summary: It is Charlie's First Halloween, since he got out of the hospital, Danny was on cloud nine, Steve decided to do up Charlie's costume, Will Danny like it ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one !!!!*

 

It was a perfect day, The Five-O Taskforce was given Halloween off, cause they did such a great job with the Serial Killer case, & the New Governor of Hawaii thought that they can use the time off with their family, so they took her up on it, & they aren't gonna pass up on some fun on the spookiest night of the year, plus Danny's son, Charles Edwards, is doing very well, since he came home from the hospital, It was the right time to celebrate.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua noticed that the blond detective was very nervous, "Hey, It's gonna be okay, Danny, Steve's got this, He knows that tonight is important, I am sure he found the right costume for him," Danny said with a sigh, "I know, I know, I just want this to go perfect", Suddenly Chin & Lou came in with their costume, & Kono's, The Former SWAT Commander assured him, "It's gonna be the best time ever," & the handsome Hawaiian native said agreeing, "Yes, It will be", Steve came down the stairs first, & he had a huge smile on his face.

 

"You guys are ready for the best looking & dressed little boy around these islands ?", he asked, They nodded, & he said up to the stairs, "Yo, Handsome, Bring your little tushie down here", Charles "Charlie" Edwards came down with all smiles, & he was dressed like Danny to the nines, Everyone laughed, & Danny went over to his son, & said, as he kissed the top of his well done hairdo, "You look great, Tiger", & then he said, "You are missing something though, A Super Seal of your own", & Grace came down, as he said this, & said, "No, He isn't, I am his super seal", Everyone thought that they looked so cute together.

 

Steve helped her to look good, she was dressed as him, Danny was touched that Grace was giving up her plans with her friends, to go out with them, He had to ask anyway, "Are you coming out with us, Monkey ?", She smiled, & nodded, saying, "Yep, It's my brother's first Halloween at home, We are gonna have so much fun, & we _**are**_ gonna get so much candy than them, Right, Charlie ?", He nodded, clearly adoring his big sister,  & he knew that they will have fun together. Chin said, "Okay, I know for a fact, Lou brought over a deep dish pizza, We should eat, before we go out to do some trick & treating", "It's really yummy", Kono said, "It sure is", Danny added, "Come on, Lou, Would you mind serving it up ?", Steve asked, Lou nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", & they all went into the kitchen. "Let's hope that there is no traffic on foot, or on the fucking road", Steve said under his breath, as they were eating, The others agreed, as Grace & Charlie went on with eating, like nothing is wrong.

 

When they were done with cleanup, & everything, The rest of the Five-O Ohana went to put on their costumes, Lou was Frankenstein of course, Kono was a Rabbit, & Chin went for Dracula, Danny & Steve decided to be themselves, cause they are in competition with their kids, & they all headed out for some trick & treating fun, When it was over, Hugs, & kisses were passed around, Grace & Charlie went upstairs to go to bed. The Others visited for a bit longer, & they went to bed, Steve & Danny both cleaned & washed up, as they went to bed, They declared their love for each other, "Happy Halloween, Baby", Danny said with a smile, "Happy Halloween, Danno", & they snuggled up to each other, & held each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber that night.

 

The End.


End file.
